


Ce qui n'allait pas

by Versolite



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Inachevé, post saison 4 mais sans spoilers]Simple esquisse de ce que Raph pouvait penser de lui-même pendant la série.





	Ce qui n'allait pas

Il n’y avait personne dans le bois de Vincennes cette après-midi-là, quand Tim, Léo et Raph s’y étaient assis.

Ils étaient passés au premier Franprix venu, avaient déconné devant les rayons de biscuits pour chiens avant qu’une vendeuse leur gueule dessus et plombe leur ambiance de légèreté. Les trois potes avaient vite trouvé de quoi faire au rayon des alcools, avaient embarqué quelques bières en baissant les yeux et dressant les épaules, et étaient sortis avec des «Au revoir» marmottés de mauvaise grâce. Ils avaient attendu d’être quelques mètres loin des portes coulissantes pour pester contre cette conne, avec sa coupe moche et ses dents de travers.

Trouver un banc dans le passage du bois avait pas franchement été difficile, et ils s’étaient mis à parler de n’importe quelles conneries, tant que ça tournait pas trop autour du stress de la fac et de l’embarras qu’ils venaient d’avoir. De cette journée, aucun des mots légers ne revient à Raph. À peine quelque chose sur Stella, qu’il avait évoqué avant qu’un rot sonore de Tim le coupe. Il avait ri nerveusement avec les deux autres, n’avait plus essayé d’articuler la phrase. Ils s’étaient plongés dans un silence de contemplation, observant tranquillement le ciel bleu, jusqu’à ce que Raph, pour rétablir sa crédibilité, se lève avec un grand sourire, sa cannette vide à la main.

\- Eh, je vous parie que je la mets.

Il n’était pas trop loin de la poubelle, c’était un pari facile. Les gars lui avaient jeté un regard amusé, l’avaient provoqué pour déconner. Ils avaient reporté son attention à lui, c’était tout ce qui lui fallait pour éclipser son moment de gêne.

Et la suite, tout le monde la connaît.

 

Raph, les bras derrière la tête, fixe maintenant le plafond. Il sait pas où Tim et Léo sont, ce qu’ils font maintenant. C’est vrai, il aurait pu penser à demander. Le Visiteur aurait pu trouver le moyen d’avoir des nouvelles, contacter Stella, peut-être, ou n’importe qui. Aucune idée. Il a du mal à mettre au clair ce qui cloche, mais allongé sur son matelas pourri du labo du docteur, il peut pas s’empêcher de ressasser. Le vieil air à la radio, peut-être.

_Sweet mistakes of mine_   
_Sweep my weakness_   
_Cause we deserve to feel fine me and my guiltiness_

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Enfin, pour parler concrètement, là, tout va bien. Relativement. Il peut manger, il est à l’abri des zombies, et il ne se sent pas particulièrement mal, il a ce qu’il faut. Non, «Quelque chose ne va pas», c’est plus général. C’est plus, ce qu’il a toujours senti. Avant que le Visiteur débarque, après, même. Le jour où il s’est assis avec Tim et Léo, sa bière à la main, c’était déjà présent, bien installé. 

Et il n’a jamais su quoi, en fait. C’est juste un peu là, dans lui. C’est même _lui_ , peut-être. L’inconfort. Le fait de ne pas savoir, d’être dépassé par la vie, d’avoir un train de retard sur les autres. En être conscient, et ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Quand le Visiteur n’était pas là, c’était seulement une impression désagréable que rien, heureusement, Stella peut-être exceptée, ne venait renforcer. Il lui suffisait de se distraire, de dormir un coup, d’aller jouer à un jeu vidéo avec ses potes et c’était réglé. Raph ne pensait jamais trop, heureusement, il laissait couler, avec seulement parfois un frisson de gêne à la pensée de ses actions passées. Mais il était trop jeune, et peut-être trop débile pour avoir assez de pensées suffisamment poussées pour remettre le fondement de son être et de sa psychologie en question. En fait, ses pensées se limitaient surtout à Stella, Tim, Léo, et à éviter de foirer ses prochains exams.

Est-ce que ça s’était empiré quand le Visiteur s’était ramené ?

Ouais. 

Mais au moins, il en avait pris conscience.


End file.
